Who Ino really wants is? - Rewritten
by KainTheVampire
Summary: Ino has lived with her brother Deidara since their parents died in an accident a few years ago, always arguing with Sasori, Deidara's best friend. Both her best friend, Sakura, and Ino are in love with Sasuke. But will Ino's feelings ever change?


Well I was bored and I had lost inspiration for another fanfic I'm writing and the best way for me to get over that is too write another one :-X

I read the old version and realized I hate the way I wrote back then, waaaaay too much dialogue and not enough descriptions ^^'

So I've changed it and I'm going to change it a little bit and use another I had further in the plot ^^

Please enjoy and review :D (Oh, and I' don't own Naruto which I think is unnecessary to write since it's a **FAN**fiction ._.)

* * *

Ino came out of the shower and got dressed in her trademark clothes, a purple polo neck top and a purple skirt, she then started brushing her hair, which still hadn't dried completely, while her pink haired friend talked on about how cool Sasuke was.

"Just thinking about him almost makes me blush." The girl said while giggling, Ino would have rolled her eyes if it weren't for the fact that she agreed but sometimes the other girl were just annoying with all her talking. "Ino, I…" She didn't need to say more, Ino threw her brush to Sakura, for some reason she kept forgetting to bring her own.

She put up her hair in her hair in a perfect ponytail, no straying hair, except for the right part of her fringe that covered part of her face.

"It's really annoying that the two of us like the same guy." Sakura said with a sigh, once again Ino agreed, it had ruined their friendship a few years ago but then they both had realized that Sasuke paid no attention to either of them so there was no reason to fight.

"Great minds think alike." She shrugged and took her brush back from her friend to put it in her bag, she then took Sakura's hair hairband and tied it so Sakura's fringe was separated from the rest of her hair.

"Thanks." Sakura said with a smile, Ino only nodded since she knew very well Sakura never seemed to be able to get it as perfect as her even though she did it every day. But that was probably was used to fix the smallest of details on her part time job on the flower store.

Ino smiled and was just about to take off but got stopped by her best friend who wanted to stay over at Ino's place.

"Sorry, but Deidara is going on the freak Hidan's birthday party." Ino replied with a grimace, she was going to have to take care of both Deidara and his sad excuse for a friend. "Next weekend, I promise. But I really have to go now. Have a nice weekend forehead. Ino left, rushing through the hallways and then outside.

Ino froze when she got out through the doors, there he stood, Sasuke. Her heart immediately started beating faster, this actually felt ridiculous, they hadn't even talked once during the four years she had like him. Maybe she should give up, she was already 16, she couldn't waste her whole youth on this guy but it was hard to give up on something you've been wanting for years.

She felt a drop of water on her cheek, looked up into the sky and cursed when she realized it was raining, she started running home, seeing Sasuke had completely made her forget why she had been in such a hurry to leave her friend.

When she got home 30 minutes later she was soaked, she unlocked the door to the house and went inside but froze when she heard someone in the bathroom.

Her brother was still at school so no one else should be inside the house right now, she frowned and headed for the bathroom, planning to confront whoever it was. Ino opened the bathroom door, saw a flash of red, something was thrown at her, then everything went purple.

A growl escaped her throat as she pulled of the purple towel that had been thrown at her, she glared straight into two brown eyes.  
"What are _you_ doing here?!" she asked harshly as she used the towel to dry her hair.

"I'm cleaning since neither you nor Deidara appears to be able to do so, brat." Her brother's friend, Sasori, answered with an almost cynical voice with a hint of irritation in it. She looked at him to make sure he was telling the truth and as a matter of fact he was in the middle of folding the laundry, typical, then she had no reason to kick him out.

Ino clenched her teeth to make sure she didn't say anything so the person in charge of the cleaning didn't leave the house he somehow had gotten into, Deidara had probably given him a key, she threw the towel at him before she ran up to her room.

After a few minutes the blond rushed down the stairs, out through the door, grabbing an umbrella on the way. Her part time job started in 20 minutes and even if she ran it took 40 minutes to get there, if it hadn't rained she would have gone there immediately after school.

After 5 minutes an old black car pulled over beside her, she quickly sat down on the passenger seat before the driver had even told her to, the car started driving again and Ino frowned, she hated this damn situation

"Thanks for the drive." She muttered when the car stopped outside the flower shop and she had gotten out, she rushed into the flower shop.

When Ino finally got home she found her older brother in front of the TV, she opened her mouth to ask him what he was watching but shut it when she heard a loud explosion, he was watching 'art', she rolled her eyes, obviously.

"I'm home." She said and threw herself on the couch, Deidara turned his head to and smiled at her when saying welcome home.

"Your annoying friend was here earlier." she said with a grimace, Deidara rolled his eyes and shook his head which made his ponytail move back and forth, his hairstyle was kind of familiar to hers but he only had part of his hair in a ponytail and his fringe was sideswept, plus his hair was a darker blond.

"I don't have any annoying friends, un." He replied even though he knew perfectly well about who his sister was speaking of. "In fact I heard my non-annoying friend drove you to your job today."

Ino bit her lip, damn that Sasori who just had to tell Deidara about that just to mock her! She looked at her brother and sighed.  
"He's an annoying idiot that comes over just to eat our food and use our place as his workshop!" she said and pointed against a puppet that was lying on a coffee table, Deidara looked at the puppet.

"He cleans for us so we could see the food and space as his salary, un." Deidara started laughing and Ino looked at him with a frown and then started laughing too.

…..

Ino woke up because of a loud noise from downstairs, she forced her eyes open and glanced at the clock, two at night.

She clambered out of bed and then left her room to stop by stairs and saw something that she normally would have laughed at and then used to mock people with but right not it was only a bother, she frowned.

A sleeping Deidara was carried bridal style by his drunk red haired friend, she sighed and Sasori looked up at her when he heard her.  
"Hey Deidara, can you carry yourself to your bedroom? You're heavy!" he complained, too drunk to realize that the person on top of the stairs was Deidara's sister.

"Carry him to his room yourself!" she yelled at him, way too tired and annoyed to be even a little nice, she wouldn't be otherwise either but she wouldn't have yelled. She watched as Sasori stumbled towards the stairs before she rolled her eyes and got a bucket that she placed Deidara's room in case they needed to throw up. She headed to her room to sleep again.

At ten in the morning she woke up again, this time no loud noises was to blame, she yawned as she sat up and then jumped out of the bed to check up on two guys who probably had a really horrible hangover now.

Ino frowned when she saw her brother snoring on the floor while his friend was sleeping on the comfy bed, she managed to stop herself from yelling at Sasori, which she would have done if it weren't for the fact that Deidara would wake up because of it, and took a big step over her brother to reach the bed.

The blond grabbed hold of the blanket Deidara normally used and tried to pull it out from underneath the sleeping teen but he just turned his back against her.  
"Let me sleep a little longer grandma…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"I'm not your grandma!" she hissed and pulled the blanket loose with all her strength, Sasori rolled into the wall and hit his head, he immediately sat up and gave Ino a deadly glare.

"What the hell do you think you're do-…" his eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Ino and she looked down on herself while wondering if she looked strange or something, her appearance were very important to her even though she didn't care about Sasori's opinion but that surprised look must mean something was off.

"W-what?" she asked when she couldn't find anything that seemed off, maybe he was trying to trick her? But that seemed unlikely since just had woken up and probably had a killing headache.

Suddenly he reached out his hand towards Ino's face, her eyes widened slightly and she hoped he didn't see what she thought he was seeing, he hesitated for a second before he carefully put a finger a few inches right to her eye.

"When did you get this scar?" he asked, Ino's eyes widened as she dropped the blanket she was holding then quickly took a step backwards and almost tripped over her brother but managed to stop herself. She turned around and headed for the door.

"It's none of your business!" she said in a cold voice before she slammed door shut, she didn't care if Deidara would wake up anymore, she headed into her room and locked the door.

Okay, that had been a mistake from her side… She glared at the mirror she had on the wall with clenched teeth, she hated that scar, it only reminded her of pain. She took out some red paper from her red desk and wrote a memo that told her to add make up before leaving her room then put the paper on the door.

No one was supposed to know about the scar except herself, Deidara and the doctor who had treated it when it still was a bleeding wound, she put her hand on it and then smiled faintly as she thought about what Deidara had done for her.

After she had gotten it Ino had started to hide it with her fringe, Deidara had fixed his fringe so it looked similar to hers so the sudden change wouldn't catch so much attention, people had just assumed it was some sibling thing they were doing.


End file.
